I Love The Way You Lie
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Hoshigaki Sakura estaba cansada de vivir una vida de miseria y dolor a causa de su marido, así que con todas las fuerzas de su alma, se decidió por la vía más rápida; Acabar con su vida. ¿Podrá alguien salvarla antes de que salte a los brazos de la muerte? [AU, OOC, Lemon, Violencia y otras]


_**Declainer: **Los personajes de la historia que a continuación se presenta, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que aparecen en la serie de anime y manga: Naruto / Naruto Shippuden._

_**Advertencias:** La historia contiene lenguaje un poco fuerte en algunas ocasiones, incluye presentación de delitos que no se deben realizar en la vida real bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia, no hay excusas, no se debe ni se puede hacer, y si lo haces, vas preso!(?  
_

**_Pregunta:_**_ No entiendo bien el significado de: **"K, K+, T y M" **pero catalogo esta historia como un **+18** o por lo menos **+16**, sí alguien me puede aclarar eso que desconozco le agradeceré sobre manera._

**_Att: La Autora..._**

* * *

** MI HISTORIA**

_**Sakura POV.**_

_**¿Está bien para mí el decidir morir?**_ Mis pensamientos se nublan haciendo que confunda el porqué, el porqué de verme de pie en el borde de este puente. Nunca había dudado de mí, nunca había sentido tanto temor y ansiedad, ¿de verdad saltare? No lo sé. Mi mundo se llena de una gran paz al mirar hacia el cielo. Es como sí por un instante todas mis preocupaciones y malos recuerdos se esfumaran, pero, ¿quién podría entender algo de lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo? Nadie puede ver lo que otros ven, porque cada quién ve el mundo desde su propio punto de vista, sin importar el de los demás.

_**¿Cuál es mi lugar?**_ Mi lugar ahora es este trozo de suelo frio, este trozo de puente, y precisamente se que esta frio porque es como mis pies descalzos lo sienten. Un trozo de piedra inanimada que únicamente sirve para comunicar dos espacios de tierra separados por algo de agua, un simple pedazo de piedra solida, que sin importar cuantos cambios de el mundo, no va a cambiar, y aunque cambie, el mundo no dejara de girar, igual pasaba ahora con ella, el mundo no dejaría de girar en su ausencia.

_**¿Qué es aquello que logro escuchar? **_Escuchó perfectamente a las personas gritar desde los lados del puente que no salte, pero, ¿qué pueden saber ellos de razones? Ellos no saben nada, y aun así pretenden decirme que hacer, como ocurre siempre, yo no quiero escuchar razones ni motivos, nada, solo deseo borrar mi pena y mi dolor de una buena vez. El jefe de bomberos a tratado de acercarse a mis varias veces, pero no estoy dispuesta a darle paso a sus lamentaciones, sí él se acerca a mi saltaré, es lo que le he hecho saber a cada intento de cortar distancia sobre el puente, no se arriesga, porque sabe que no debe hacerlo, después de todo, su trabajo es salvar vidas, no incitar a que se pierdan, tal vez se sienta acorralado, aunque no tanto como yo, pero conozco bien la frustración de no saber qué hacer. También tengo entendido que algunos verán en mí un simple intento de llamar la atención, una simple niña malcriada que busca dramatizar y que en cualquier momento, con el llanto cubriendo sus ojos, dará media vuelta y correrá hasta sus padres.

_**¿Qué es lo que más deseo?**_ Lo que más deseo es saltar, decirle adiós de una vez y para siempre a este maldito mundo lleno de injusticias, traumas, dolencias, sufrimientos y odio. No quiero volver a ver una lagrima, una sonrisa, nada, mucho menos deseo volver a ver mi reflejo, solo deseo desaparecer, para siempre, sin dejar rastro alguno, no dejar más que una lapida con mi nombre en el cementerio, como lo hace cualquier ser humano al morir, y conmigo no sería la excepción. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, quiero saltar y lo haré, por eso me decidí a apreciar por última vez ese aire fresco que no volveré a inhalar después que muera.

_**¿Existe una vida después de la muerte?**_ No lo creo la verdad, y espero que no porque iría en contra de mis deseos, prefiero apegarme a ese dicho _"del polvo vienes y al polvo volverás", _era algo similar, mi abuela alguna vez me lo dijo, pero no recuerdo bien en este preciso momento. No puedo evitar sentir incertidumbre ante aquello, supongo que es cierto que cuando enfrentamos la muerte nos sentimos más valientes. Mirando unos segundos a la derecha puedo observar a mis padres, siendo retenidos por los bomberos, cuanto desearía verlos de otra manera, de seguro vieron las noticias y sin poderlo evitar corrieron a este lugar. Ella está llorando y temblando. Creo que les he descartado esa dicha de ser enterrados por sus hijos, en lugar de ser ellos quienes den sepulcro a los seres que han traído al mundo. Pero mi historia es diferente, mi historia no sigue tradiciones, mi historia es simplemente mía.

_**¿Alguien querrá acaso conocer mi historia?**_ No alcanzo a comprender que hacen aquí tantos periodistas, la verdad yo no conozco a ninguno y de seguro a ninguno le interesa saber realmente porque estoy aquí, porque a todo el mundo solo le importa su propia existencia, y todas esas personas, no son más que un montón de curiosos. Los seres humanos son tan despreciables que les hace curiosidad la muerte de otros, son tan sádicos que les excita el sufrimiento ajeno y son tan hipócritas que no pueden evitar la ansiedad de ver lo que ocurre a otros, solo para sentir lástima. Que alguien muera no hará un cambio portentosamente grande, y todos seguirán con sus vidas.

_**¿Por qué estoy aquí? **_Por momentos creo que olvide la razón, pero el recordar el porqué estaba allí, es como torturarme a mi misma y aumentar mi ansiedad por saltar. Las lagrimas caen de mi rostro, y solo consigo sostenerlo con mis manos, desesperada por el ardor que siento en mis mejillas. Aunque aun escucho a las personas pidiendo que no salir, no logro prestarles atención, las dudas, los temores, los porqués, desaparecen por si solos, no quiero escucharlos, no es ese mi deseo, y solo deseo cumplir mi último deseo, solo deseo morir.

_**¿Extrañaré este mundo? **_Solo quiero disfrutar la vista unos minutos más, ya tal vez no vuelva a disfrutar de un paisaje como este. Al abrir mis ojos, decidí sonreír y observar ese hermoso lago bajo el puente, ese hermoso lago bajo mis pies, sí estaba en lo correcto, la caída era suficientemente fuerte para matarme, y sí eso no lo hacía, solo dejaría que mi cuerpo se perdiera en la profundidad de ese azul, que mis pulmones se llenaran de agua y mi agonía fuera lavada. Ese lago es como un espejo, uno cristalino y brillante, capaz de reflejar el puente a la perfección, sin embargo la altura hacía imposible el divisar mi figura sobre el agua, mas las nubes si se ven claras, como cojines abultados de algodón, tal vez suba hasta ellas al morir.

_**¿Acaso podría alguien como yo ascender hasta el cielo?**_ No sé si el cielo existe o no, si hay ángeles o dioses, y de ser así no creo ser bien recibida por ellos. Pero sí así fuera, me gustaría poder volar por ese hermoso cielo azul y flotar entre sus nubes blancas llena de tranquilidad. Mirando a mi izquierda, cerca de los oficiales de policía está él, un hombre que yo conozco muy bien, de cabellos azules y mirada cortante. Esos ojos que aun me miran acusantes, dejándome leer en su mirada la palabra _«salta»_. Cubierto con una chaqueta de capucha, buscando camuflarse entre la multitud. En ese momento, al verlo sonreír satisfecho lo entendí, no existe el cielo para una cobarde que prefiere rendirse y morir, antes de seguir y luchar.

_**¿No me dejaría en paz ni siquiera a punto de morir?**_ _Lo odio,_ se me escapa en un susurro, uno que el viento se lleva para impedirle volver. Se siente extraño observar mis manos estando en el aire, aunque me permiten sentir la brisa rosarlas con demanda, igual que lo hace con mi cuerpo, como un amante con ansioso recelo. Los moretones en mi cara me dolían y comenzaban a arder las pequeñas raspaduras en mis mejillas a causa de la sal en mis lágrimas, y también las heridas marcadas a lo largo de mi cuerpo causan mucho dolor. De mi entre pierna corre sangre, sangre que baja por mi largo vestido de dormir enrollándose en mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies. Y él sigue mirándome sonriente, al parecer, le complace el verme así.

_**¿Mi vida pasa ante mis ojos? **_Mas que mi vida, los recuerdos de mi existencia surcan frente a mí, flotan en el aire y me susurran tempestades y tormentas que hoy llegan a la calma. Pero, es difícil poder reconocer con calma alguno, o analizarlo con brevedad al estar viendo a la muerte con los brazos abiertos esperándome bajo el puente. Mi final está por llegar lo sé. Mirando a mi madre sonreí para hacerle saber que todo está bien. Una sonrisa humedecida por las lágrimas es lo que todos logran ver en mi rostro, en silencio, ya sin saber que decir o hacer, las cámaras bajan con calma, dando privacidad a este último segundo, el último momento en que mis ojos verán la luz del sol, el último momento en que podre decir a mis padres…

—Adiós… —susurré con tranquilidad dispuesta a dar ese paso final.

—¡No saltes! —gritó alguien a mi espalda—. Por favor, no saltes —busqué con la mirada la procedencia de aquella voz, un hombre alto, de cabello negro azulado, con ojos negros y mirada calma. Su rostro me resultó familiar, pero, ¿cómo llego a este lugar? ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto?

—¿Qué te importa? —espeté enojada. ¿Por qué diablos se interponía? ¿Quién era él?

—Solo te pido que te calmes y no saltes —sus pasos indicando su intento de cercanía son estresantes para mí. Observándolo mejor, veo ese traje negro que cubre su cuerpo, uno muy elegante, pero dejando caer el saco y el chaleco continuaba acercándose.

—¡Aléjate! —he logrado gritar con fuerza en un vano intento por qué no continuara su camino.

—Tranquila… No me voy a acercar más —la corbata cae al suelo y le vi desabotonar los broches de las mangas de la camisa blanca que cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo y dos botones de su cuello—. Me quedare aquí, ¿bien? —a solo unos 3 metros de distancia de mí, sin dejar de mirarme se aproximó al borde del puente y sentándose allí con los pies colgando hacia la nada, sonreía.

—¡Señor Uchiha! —el grito de un hombre bien vestido siendo detenido por los policías llamando la atención de ambos nos hizo desviar hacia él la mirada.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen —el hombre retrocedía al recibir aquella acotación del pelinegro cerca de mí, insistiendo que no se acercara.

—¿Qué quieres? —la tan esperada pregunta saliendo de mis labios, sin moverme, mirándole de reojo quitarse los zapatos, lanzándolos al agua junto con sus medias.

—Nada… Solo quiero saber, ¿por qué quieres suicidarte? —su tono de voz tan calmado, por alguna razón me inspiró confianza.

—¿Para qué te molestas? —pregunté renuente—. No existe nadie a quien le interese la vida de otra persona.

—Entiendo, eso lo sé bien, —sonriendo serenamente y mirándome indiferente, sin dar demasiada importancia a lo que pensara—. Solo, quiero escuchar tu historia.

—¿Por qué? —sorprendida—. _¿él realmente quería escuchar lo que yo tenía para decir? _—sin poderlo creer.

—Porque, no me parece bien que acabes con tu vida sin antes decir por qué —un "porqué" el mismo que yo deseaba gritar—, no está bien solo huir sin antes darte el permiso de explicar lo que sientes —ese hombre aun me mira, aunque ahora no sonríe, y yo ahora estoy temblando, pero aun así sonrió.

—Está bien, —he de asentir—, te contare mi historia —Él sigue sonriendo amablemente a mi lado, y me ínsita a proseguir—. Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Espero hallas disfrutado la lectura de este primer capítulo._

_Sí te gustó, deja un review 3._

_El siguiente estará disponible el día: **27-11-2013**_

_Hasta entonces~~~_


End file.
